


You're Right.    This is Worse

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Exes, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The only thing worse than your ex-wife and your girlfriend meeting is them becoming friends...
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You're Right.    This is Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



> This is entirely your fault for putting the idea into my head, I hope you know that :=)

******

Ed scowled at his bowl of oatmeal. He hated oatmeal. But he was also more-than-a-little scared of Dr. Claire Finn; the results of his last physical had been less-than-stellar and he was now on a strictly healthy diet _‘or else’_ (and, given that she was a doctor, she could probably do lots of very unpleasant things to him if he refused).

Rifling through the condiments on the table, he found and added a liberal amount of brown sugar to said oatmeal when Gordon suddenly plopped down beside him.

“Hey”

“Hey” Ed replied.

“So, you get that paperwork all filled out?” Gordon asked.

“Huh?” Ed looked up “oh, yeah, yeah, it’s all sorted and filed and wrapped up with a neat little bow” he explained.

“So, the admirals didn’t say anything about you…you know…dating the chief of security?” Gordon asked.

“Well, Admiral Tucker did say that he _‘wasn’t surprised’_ ,” Ed admitted “and Admiral Wells…well, she said that it was a…how’d she put it? Oh, _‘a blatant violation of every protocol and code of conduct in the book’_ , but, _‘given your crew’s reputation, I’m not in the least bit surprised’_ ”

“Oh man,” Gordon groaned “we’ve got a reputation now?”

“Yeah, and not a good one” Ed nodded

“Crap,” Gordon groaned. Suddenly sitting up, he nudged Ed “hey, look at that” he pointed over at a table in the corner of the mess hall where Kelly and Alara had just sat down.

“What?” Ed asked “it’s just Kelly and Alara, so?”

“Dude, you’re _seriously_ not the least bit concerned about that?” Gordon asked “think about it, man”

“What?” Ed repeated, at a loss “they’re just having lunch togeth—ohhh…crap”

“Oh yeah” Gordon nodded.

“Oh, this is bad” Ed groaned.

“Totally,” Gordon nodded “like…apocalypse-level stuff here”

“Do, do you think that they’re…you know…talking about… _me_?” Ed wondered.

“Don’t know, man,” Gordon shrugged “do not know,” he paused to finally take a bite from his plate “tell you this though,” he began “you’d be better off if they were fighting”

“Uh-huh” Ed nodded.

Suddenly Claire seemed downright pleasant in comparison…

******

Over at the other table, Alara shook her head as Ed and Gordon turned away from her view.

“I can’t read their lips from this angle anymore” she said.

“They probably think that we’re sharing dirty secrets about Ed” Kelly chuckled.

“Yeah,” Alara agreed. She paused “should we?” she asked “talk about Ed I mean?”

“I don’t know,” Kelly shrugged “do you want to?”

“Do you?”

“Not really, no”

“No, me neither”

“Good” Alara nodded.

“Good,” Kelly nodded. She paused “tell you what though,” she began “but, anytime Ed gives you any grief, just come to me,” she gave the young Xelayan a downright predatory grin “I’ve got _loads_ of dirty laundry on him”

Alara chuckled.

“I’ll, uh, keep that in mind” she nodded.

“Do that” Kelly grinned…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
